


Can I Borrow A Kiss? (I Promise I’ll Give It Back)

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smut, Twincest, bottomsehun, sehuncest
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun ve ShiXun aynı yerde çalışıyorlardı ve patronları değişiklik yapmak istemişti. ShiXun kabul etmişti ama Sehun reddediyordu.Şimdi ShiXun sevgili kardeşini tüm bu ‘değişiklik yapma olayının’ onlar için iyi olabileceğine ikna etmek zorundaydı.





	1. Önsöz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Borrow A Kiss? (I Promise I’ll Give It Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451028) by shiro-ya. 



> Uyarı: Twincest hikayesidir. Okumak istemeyenler geçebilir.

 

İkiz olmalarına rağmen Sehun ve ShiXun çocukluklarından beri farklı düşünür ve farklı davranırlardı. Sehun renkli ve parlak şeylerden hoşlanırken ShiXun aşırı soğuk erkeksi oyuncaklardan hoşlanırdı.

Sehun son zamanlarda davetkar ve neşeli gülümsemeler sergilerken ShiXun sırıtıyordu. Sehun kışı severdi ve güneşli havalarda şemsiyesiz dışarıya çıkmazdı; ShiXun yazı ve güneşi severdi bu yüzden hafif bronz bir teni vardı. Sehun piercingleri severdi ve bedeninde hatırı sayılır ölçüde vardı; dilinde, kulağında, sol kaşında, sağ göğsünde, kasığında. ShiXun dövmeleri tercih ediyordu; kolunda baya büyük bir desen, omurgasının aşağısında Çinli karakterlerin deyimi ve penisinin kökünün başladığı yerde de ‘iyi eğlenceler’ yazısı.

Sehun’un saçları renkli buklelerin altında siyahlıkla beraber gökkuşağı renklerindeydi ve hala parlak şeylerden hoşlanıyordu; ShiXun’un açık sarı saçları vardı ve penisini seviyordu.

Sehun kıçının becerilmesini severken ShiXun penisini birinin kıçına sokmayı seviyordu.

Ama aynı işte büyük başarılar yakalamışlardı; gay pornosu endüstrisi. En çok sevilenlerdiler, özellikle Luhan ve Kai’yle beraber çalışıyorlardı. Sehun genç uke iken, ShiXun güçlü bir semeydi.

Ama SMAdult Entertainment’ın son zamanlarda yaptığı bir araştırmaya göre toplumun yeni bir ilgisi vardı.

“Siktir hayır! Iyy, _kardeşimle_ seks yapmayacağım, hayır efendim!”

“Sehun parayı düşün! Fanlarının bunu ne kadar çok görmek istediklerini düşün!” Yifan söyledi.

“Ya… hayır!”

“Sehun!” Çinli adam inledi.

“Olmaz.”

“Bence sorun yok.” ShiXun kardeşinin patronuyla yaklaşık yarım saatlik kavgasından sonra konuşmuştu.

“Ne?!” Sehun ona oldukça dargın bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. “Oh hadi ama ShiXun-ah! Bu saçmalık ve iğrenç… biz kardeşiz, ıyy.” Sehun iğrendiğini saklayamıyordu. Onlar kardeşti tanrı aşkına!”

“Ee ne olmuş yani?” ShiXun sinirle sordu. “Sana küçük, minicik bir sır vereyim.” Büyük ikiz kardeşine doğru eğildi. “Önemli değil! Sana neden olduğunu söyleyebilirim.” Konuşurken parmaklarını kaldırıyordu. “İlk olarak biz porno yıldızlarıyız; ikincisi gay porno yıldızlarıyız! Eğer seni rahatsız eden insanların bizim hakkımızda düşündükleriyse, pfft, kardeş olduğumuz gerçeği hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek.” Solumayla cümlesini bitirdi.

“Tamam, sadece… bunu biraz düşünün, olur mu?” Yifan gözlerinde umutla sordu.

Sehun homurdandı ve ayağa kalkarak yıldırım gibi patronun ofisinden çıktı. Yifan iç çekti ve bedenini sandalyeye yaslayarak şakaklarına parmaklarıyla masaj yaptı.

“Ben onun fikrini değiştireceğim.” ShiXun zayıf bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

“Teşekkürler.”

“Uh, ücret… ne kadar?”

“Sizin kazandığınızdan çok fazla. Kişisel olarak.” Yifan sırıttı. “Gerçekten çok seksi olacak, biliyor musun? Sadece ‘fanlar’ değil görevliler de sizin seviştiğinizi görmeyi dört gözle bekliyor.”

ShiXun ıslık çaldı. “Siz bir avuç sapıksınız.” Gülerek söyledi.

“Ah hadi ama. Kardeşini becermeyi hiç düşünmediğini ya da onun videolarını hiç izlemediğini söyleme bana.”

“Shh.” ShiXun bir parmağını ağzına koydu ve patronuna göz kırptı.

Tabiki bunların hepsini yapmıştı. Seksi olduğunu biliyordu ve Sehun’un görüntüsü tam olarak ona benzeseydi –daha çok ShiXun kardeşine benziyordu- o da çok seksi olurdu. Sehun’un tüm videolarını izlemişti ve hepsi son derece seksiydi, uke olarak talep ediliyordu. Ama kardeşlik içgüdüleri ShiXun’un ‘korumak’ istediğinde her şeyi mahvediyordu.

ShiXun kendisine nasıl bakacağını biliyordu. Ve bunu Sehun’a kanıtlayacaktı.

Olabilecek en iyi yolla.

 


	2. Shot~

 

 

 

Kameralardan uzakta çekim yaparken olduğundan taban tabana zıt bir karakterleri vardı. Sehun olgundu ve kardeşinin her şeyiyle ilgilenirdi. ShiXun çocuksuydu ve işler istediği gibi gitmediğinde sızlanırdı ya da dudak bükerdi.

Akşam yemeği masada hazırdı ve Sehun bir dahaki dışarı çıkmalarında alışveriş yapmayı aklına not etti. İkizini çağırdı ve sandalyeye oturarak yemeğine baktı.

“Hyung.” ShiXun yemek neredeyse bittiğinde seslenmişti. “Benim… benim hakkımda ne düşünüyorsun, uh?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Sehun yemeğini dürtüklerken sordu.

“Uh…” ShiXun derin bir nefes aldı. “Hiç beni izledin mi? Yani, videolarımı.” Yemeğine bakarken Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Kabul etmeyeceğiz.” Büyük olan ayağa kalkarak boş tabakları mutfağa götürdü.

“Ama… hyung!” ShiXun karşı çıkarak Sehun’un arkasından koşturdu.

“Hayır.”

“Ama parası çok iyi!” ShiXun kardeşinin koluna asıldı.

“Biz zaten iyi para kazanıyoruz.”

“Ama hiç bizi düşündün mü? Beraber? Yatakta-hmhmmmm!” sorusunu bitiremeden Sehun eliyle ağzını kapatmıştı ve yüzünde iğrenmiş bir ifade vardı.

“Hayır. Ve kes şunu, bu daha fazla konuşmak istemiyorum.” Sehun kardeşine sinirle baktı.

“Muh hyuuun!” genç olan yeniden sızlandı ve ikizinin elini ağzından çekti. “Garip kızların okuduğu hikayelerdeki ukelere benziyorum çünkü ben her zaman senin arkandayım, falan filan.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“O zaman bu saçma konuşmayı bırak ve git kendini becer.” Sehun alnına fiske attı ve odasına gitti.

“Hmmm! Zalim hyung!” ShiXun alnını eliyle tutarken dudak büktü.

Sehun’un kardeşine karşı bu kadar korumacı olmasının basit bir nedeni; kalbindeki çocuksuluk. ShiXun olgun görünebilirdi ama Sehun ve o olduğunda sadece, genç olan çocuk gibi olurdu, sızlanır ve dudak bükerdi.

******************************

“Çilek al.” Sehun elindeki alışveriş listesine bakarken kardeşine söyledi.

“Tamamdır.” Genç olan meyve reyonuna giderek hyungunun dediğini yaptı.

Ama kardeşinin yanına dönerken, temizlik reyonunun oradan geçiyordu ve farklı lube çeşitleriyle deodorantları görmüştü. ShiXun ikizinin nerede olduğunu görmek için etrafına baktığında onun marulları incelediğini gördü. Derin bir nefes alarak reyona yöneldi ve greyfurt kokulu lube ve birkaç kondom aldı. ShiXun kardeşinin yanına geri döndü ve lube’la kondomu sepetteki ürünlerin altına sakladı.

Sehun listesindeki tüm ürünleri aldıktan sonra kasaya gittiler. Ürünleri kasaya boşaltırken kardeşinin kollarını ona doladığını hissetti ve ShiXun’un başı omzuna yaslanmıştı. Kasiyer onlara gülümsedi ve Sehun sepeti boşaltırken gözlerini devirdi. Lube ve kondomları alıp kasaya koydu… sonra düzgünce baktı.

‘Ben bunları ne zaman sepete koydum?’

Gözlerini kıstı.

‘ShiXun.’

“Bunlar senin mi?” Sehun ürünleri gösterdi ve ShiXun başını salladı. “Neden ihtiyacın var?” kardeşinin kollarından kurtularak sordu.

“Uh.” ShiXun bahane ararken durakladı. “Evet… ben… stüdyoda çekim yaparken… lazım diye.” Yarım yamalak gülümsedi.

“Şirkette zaten bunlardan var, bunu bilecek kadar uzun süredir orada çalışıyoruz ayrıca bu çok açık.” Sehun ona ürünleri uzattı.

“Hyung-“

“Geri koy onları.”

“Ama-“

“Hemen.” Sehun ciddi bir sesle söyledi.

ShiXun iç çekti ve temizlik reyonuna geri giderek elindeki ürünleri koydu. Bitirdiğinde telefonunu çıkarıp patronunu aradı.

“Ne var?” Kris sinirli bir sesle cevapladı.

“Woah, sana da iyi günler!” ShiXun Yifan’ı selamladı. “Yardımına ihtiyacım var.”

“Sana nasıl yardım edebilirim, kız arkadaşım?”

***************************

“Alışveriş merkezine gitmek istiyorum.” ShiXun arabaya bindiklerinde söyledi.

“Yarın gidebiliriz.” Gökkuşağı saçlı olan motoru çalıştırdı.

“Hayır!” ShiXun bağırdığında Sehun gözlerini kocaman açtı. “Uh…almak istediğim bir sneaker var ve sınırlı sayıda. Yarın gidersek satılmasından korkuyorum.” Dudak büktü.

Sehun iç çekti. “Tamam, alışveriş merkezine gidiyoruz.”

“Yay.” ShiXun heyecanla cıvıldadı.

Alışveriş merkezine gittiler ve ShiXun’un mağazayı bulması baya uzun zamanını almıştı. Bahsettiği ayakkabıyı bulmak için etrafta dört dönmüştü. Sehun ona ayakkabıları aldı ve eve giderken ShiXun dondurma istemişti. Dondurmalarını yerken havadan sudan konuşmuşlardı ve sonunda eve yola çıktılar.

Sarışın çocuk hızla odasına geçerken Sehun poşetleri boşaltmak için mutfağa geçmişti. ShiXun patronuna birkaç mesaj attı ve yatağın yanındaki çekmecedeki küçük tüpü alarak cebine sakladı.

“Hyung! Hadi film izleyelim!” ShiXun mutfağa girerken söyledi.

“Tamam, bırak-“

“Hayır, hayır, hayır. Yorgun olduğunu biliyorum o yüzden git film seç, bende bize sıcak çikolata yapacağım!” ShiXun kardeşine sıkıca sarılıp onu oturma odasına yönlendirirken söyledi.

“T-tamam.” Sehun filmlerin yanına giderken mırıldandı.

‘En azından beni yatağa atmaya çalışmadı.’

**************************

Battaniyenin altında filme odaklanmışlardı. Ya da en azından Sehun odaklanmıştı. ShiXun ara sıra kardeşini izlerken huzursuzdu. Sehun koltukta kıpırdanarak örtüyü yere fırlattı.

“Burası biraz sıcak olmadı mı?” Sehun eliyle kendini yelpazelerken sordu.

“Hayır, kış.”

“Kaloriferden bahsediyorum, seni moron!” Sehun kardeşinin bacağını tekmeledi, homurdanarak tişörtünü çıkarıp çıkarmamasını düşünüyordu. Sonra eşofmanındaki büyüyen ereksiyonu fark etti. “Oh, tanrım.” Mırıldandı ve ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama ShiXun ondan daha hızlıydı, onu koltuğa yasladı.

“Sorun mu var?” sırıttı.

“Oh tanrım, kalk üzerimden şerefsiz.” Sehun kolunu sertçe yumrukladı.

“Ouch, sakinleş.” ShiXun bileklerinden kavrayarak onları Sehun’un başının yanlarına yasladı.

Ama tabiki ikizi kırılgan bir çiçek değildi o yüzden hızla soluyup yorulana kadar mücadele etmişlerdi.

“Kalk.üzerimden.” Sehun sinirle söyledi.

“Hayır.” Sarışın olan kardeşinin dudaklarını öptüğünde diğerinin genişleyen gözlerini ve karşı çıkmaya hazırlandığını gördü.

ShiXun sırıttı ve eğilerek ikizini sertçe öpmeye başladı. Diğeri onu itmeye niyetlendiğinde genç olan sertleşen penisini eşofmanın üzerinden okşadı ve Sehun’un tek yapabildiği öpücüğe karşı inlemek olmuştu.

İki çocuğunda gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Bu çok seksiydi.” ShiXun kardeşinin dudaklarına fısıldadı.

“Kes sesini!”

“Hadi ama.” Genç olan kardeşini koltuktan kaldırdı ve onu yatak odasına götürerek Sehun’u yatağa itti.

“ShiXun—“

“Yeter. Ben bunu istiyorum ve sende istiyorsun.” Dedi ve Sehun’u yeniden öpmeye başladı, dili yalıyordu ve ikizininkine çarpıyordu.

Onlar öpüşürken ShiXun gökkuşağı saçlı olanın pantolonunu ve baksırını indirmeye başladı. Penisi pembe ve sert bir şekilde dikiliyordu.

“Eğlenmene bak.” ShiXun öpücükten geriye çekildi ve kardeşine göz kırparak Sehun’un alt bedenini havaya kaldırdı.

Sehun’un kuyruk sokumundan deliğine kadar öpücükler kondurdu ve büzüşen teni emerek sıkıca kasılmasını hissetti. Parmakları büzüşüklerin etrafında, içine giriyordu böylece Sehun’un deliği dili için biraz açılmıştı. ShiXun kardeşinin yumuşak duvarlarını yaladı ve Sehun’un ağzından küçük iniltiler dökülmeye başlamıştı. Genç olan ikizinin çıkardığı inlemeler ve mırıltılarla çok fazla sertleşmişti… uke olmak için yaratıldığı kesindi.

Sehun’un deliğini son kez sertçe emdikten sonra bedeni yeniden çarşafın üzerine yerleştirdi ve tişörtünden kurtuldu. Şimdi Sehun altında çırılçıplak kalmıştı, kan penisine dolarak onu inanılmaz derecede sertleştirirken şehvetin damarlarını doldurduğunu hissediyordu. Sehun’u kucağına çekerek kardeşinin dudaklarını aradı ve onları bulduğunda tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. Elleri güzel bedenin renkli saçlarında dolanırken kalçalarını kavrayıp yoğuruyordu. Parmakları delikten aşağıya doğru kaydı ve ShiXun’un orta parmağının ucu ikizinin pembe, küçük deliğine dokunarak içeri girecek gibi davranmasıyla ama girmemesiyle Sehun inlemişti.

“İnsanlar deliğinle alay ettiğinde hoşuna gidiyor değil mi?” ShiXun sırıttı ve Sehun’un dudaklarını yaladığından ondan bir mırlama kazanmıştı. “Çok muhtaç görünüyorsun hyung… senin bu kadar sürtük olduğunu bilmezdim.” Sehun’un kalçasına şaplak attı.

“Becer beni.” Sehun soludu, göz bebekleri şehvetten kararmıştı. “Becer beni hemen.”

“Önce beni güzelce ıslatmalısın.” ShiXun sırıttı ve kardeşi kaşlarını çattı. “Ne? Lube almama izin vermeyen sendin.” Dudak büktü. “Lütfen, beni em hyung. Ağzını hissetmeme ve insanlardan duyduğum gibi iyi olup olmadığını anlamama izin veri.” Alt dudağını ısırarak Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı.

Sehun kardeşinin dudaklarını yaladı ve gömleğinin düğmelerini çözerek muhteşem köprücük kemiklerini emdi. ShiXun başını geriye atarak ikizine alan yaratmıştı, parmağı hala titreşen deliğin etrafındaydı. Renkli saçlı çocuk pantolonunu çözdü ve penisini kavrayarak pantolondan çıkardı –ShiXun iç çamaşırı giymeyi sevmezdi- ve başını hafifçe emdi. Dilini aşağıya sürükleyerek penisin damarını tadıyordu ve diğerini titretiyordu.

Ucuna geri döndü, önceden gelen meniyi yaladı ve tüm uzunluğu ağzına alarak burnu ShiXun’un penisinin gövdesindeki ‘iyi eğlenceler’ dövmesine değene kadar ilerledi. Başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmeye başladı ve penisi hırsla emerken yanakları içine çöküyordu. Penisin başı boğazına çarpıyordu ama bunu çok fazla yaptığı için öğürme hissi çoktan onu terk etmişti.

Bir ‘pop’ sesiyle geri çekildi, ShiXun’un kırmızı-pembe penisi salyayla parlıyordu.

“Gel buraya hyung. Seni çok iyi hissettireceğim. Söz veriyorum.”

Sehun sadece sırıttı ve ShiXun’un kucağına yeniden tırmandı, bacakları kardeşinin iki yanındaydı ve deliği beklentiyle kasılırken kalçalarını tuttu. ShiXun parmağını küçük girişine son kez sürttü ve Sehun’un deliğine ereksiyonunun başıyla dokunarak yavaşça içine girip çıkmaya başladı. Büyük olan mırlarken ShiXun ağır ağır soluyordu, penisi kardeşinin lezzetli , nabız gibi atan duvarlarına yerleşmişti.

“Benim için çok sıcak ve sıkı hyung, aw tanrım.” ShiXun gökkuşağı saçları olan çocuğun omzunu öptü ve oradan dudaklarına çıkarak ıslak dilini ağzına soktu.

Sehun kardeşinin sert penisi üzerinde zıplayarak kendini iyi bir şekilde becermeye başladı. Yukarı ve aşağı, yukarı ve aşağı, penisini iyice derine alıyordu, onu güzelce beceriyor ve prostatına vuruyordu.

Ah, ShiXun onu yatağın alt kısmına ittiğinde neredeyse zirvedeydi, hazza ulaşacaktı. Yüzü çarşafla buluştu ve dizleri göğsüne değerek kalçaları havaya kalkmıştı, ShiXun içine sertçe girmeye başlamıştı.

Sert, uzun ve derin vuruşlar Sehun’un gerçekten yüksek sesle inlemesine neden oluyordu ve Sehun çarşafı ısırırken parmakları örtüyü sıkıyordu.

“Hey, ah--- bak bana.” ShiXun elleri Sehun’un kalçalarında, sabit bir hızdayken istedi.

Sehun’un yanağı yatağa yaslanmıştı, gözlerini yana doğru çevirdi böylece kendini beceren ikizini görebilecekti. Hafif yapılı kasları kasılmıştı ve vuruşlarına uygun olarak rahatlıyordu.

“Çok güzelsin.” ShiXun söyledi ve kardeşinin güzel sırtını kendi göğsünde hissetmek için eğilerek onu derin bir tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. Dilini emiyor ve dudaklarını dişliyordu.

Boşalırken yatağın kenarını kavradı, penisi kardeşinin derinliklerinde Sehun’un duvarlarını boyuyordu. Sehun kardeşinin menilerinin içinde aktığını hissettiğinde boşalmaya başlamıştı, deliği sarışın erkeğin hassas penisinin etrafında kasılıyordu.

ShiXun yana uzanmak üzereydi ama tek kişilik yatağında olduklarını fark etti, eli yataktan sarkarken bedeni ileriye düştü. ‘Küt’ sesiyle kardeşinin önünde yere düşerken diğeri nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu.

“İyi misin?” Sehun kardeşine bakmak için kafasını kaldırarak sordu.

“Hiç bu kadar iyi olmamıştım.” ShiXun sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi ve hyungunu öptü, yerde oturma pozisyonu alırken elleri gökkuşağı buklelerde geziniyordu.

****************************

Sehun çok hassas hissederek uyandı. Sadece kalçası değil arkasının tamamıydı. İnledi ve nerede olduğunu görmek için başını kaldırdı. Tavan odasının tavanı değildi. kardeşinin odasındaydı, yatağındaydı. Çıplak.

‘Kahretsin.’

“ShiXun?” oturmaya çalıştı ama keskin acı saplandı ve dinlenmek için arkasına yaslandı.

Telefonundaki bildirim sesleri durmuyordu ve iç çekerek yatakta emekleyip telefonunu cebinden aldı. Bir sürü twitter bildirimi gelmişti o yüzden insanların profilinde ne aradıklarına bakmak için ekranı açtı.

_@hot_boi85: @senshine_94 @xun_oh tamam, bu inanılmaz derecede seksiydi!!! Bunun olacağını biliyordum @SMAEnt_

_@yaoi-gurl_23:_ _OMG!!!! AĞLIYORUM, İNANAMIYORUM, TANRIM SANA ŞÜKÜRLER OLSUN_ _@xun_oh @senshine @SMAEnt_

_@luu_han: @senshine_94 @xun_oh sizi şirketten gördüğümde çok sevmiştim çünkü bu siktiğimin çok seksiydi_

Ve böyle devam ediyordu. Sehun gözlerini kısarak şirketin sitesine girdi ve ShiXun’un onu öptüğünü gösteren yeni afişi gördüğünde hiç şaşırmadı.

“ShiXun!” bağırdı ve bedenindeki acıyı görmezden gelerek ayağa kalktı.

Eşofmanını giydi ve kardeşinin mutfakta bulmuştu. Sehun onu yakalarından kavrayarak telefonunu yüzüne tuttu.

“Bana açıklamayı düşünüyor musun?”

“Uh, tamam, bak hyung.” Durdu, Sehun’un araya girip ona bağırmasını bekliyordu.

Sehun ona bakarak makul bir açıklama beklerken gerçekten üzgün görünüyordu, ancak hiç gelmemişti. ShiXun her şeyi mahvetmişti. O yüzden neler olduğunu gerçekten anlatmaya karar verdi.

“Tamam. Benimle yapmak istemediğin için umutsuzdum! Gerçekten kötü hissetmiştim! Senin dışında herkes benimle yatmaya can atıyor! Kazanılması zordun! Markette Kris’i aradım. Ben seni alışveriş merkezi ve dondurmacıda oyalarken görevlilere gidip odama kamera yerleştirmelerini emretti.” Derin bir nefes aldı, kardeşine bakamıyordu. “Afrodizyak tüpünü bıraktı böylece seni kolayca elde edecektim. Sen uyurken geldi ve bende ona görüntüleri verdim.” Başını kaldırdı ve ikizinin gözlerine baktı. Kendi gözleri suçlulukla doluydu. “Özür dilerim.”

“Gerçek değil.” Sehun derin nefes alarak başını iki yana salladı. “Sen… inanılmazsın.” Mutfaktan çıkarak kendi odasına girdi ve kapıyı çarptı.

“Kahretsin.” ShiXun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı, kardeşinin gözlerindeki hayal kırıklığı gözlerinin yaşarmasına neden olmuştu.

****************************

Bir hafta. Sehun kahrolası bir haftadır onu görmezden geliyordu. Aralarındaki buzu ne zaman kırmaya çalışsa kardeşi onu görmezden gelip hemen gidiyordu.

Sehun Kris’i aradı –ikizi onu da görmezden geliyordu- ve kardeşlerin evinde buluşmak için sözleştiler.

ShiXun zil sesini duyduğunda hızla kapıyı açtı ve patronunu selamlayarak onu içeri aldı. Sehun’un mutfağa gittiğinin gördüler ve onu durdular.

Kris kolundan tutarak Sehun’un ona bakmasını istiyordu.

“Tamam Sehun. Seninle %3000 bitti, şirkete geri dönmen lazım.” Kris yapabildiği en samimi tonda söyledi.

“Hadi ama hyung. Bizi görmezden gelmeyi bırakman için ne yapmalıyız?” ShiXun alt dudağını sarkıtarak sordu.

Sehun ona keskin gözlerle baktı ve bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Bir özürle başlayabilirsiniz.”

Kris ShiXun’a baktı. “Tamam, iyi.” Sehun’a döndü. “Gerçekten çok üzgünüz.” Samimi bir şekilde söyledi.

“Gerçekten. Özür dileriz.” ShiXun ikizinin gözlerine bakarak söyledi.

“Kabul etmiyorum.”

“Bunu yapamazsın.” ShiXun renkli saçlı çocuğa kaş çattı.

“Yaptım bile.” Sehun söyledi.

“Özrü kabul et.” Kris kolunu Sehun’dan çekerken söyledi.

“Özrü reddettim.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı, Kris’e ters ters bakıyordu.

Sehun konuşurken parmağını gösteriyordu. “Reddetmek için istedim.”

Şimdi parmağını gösteren ShiXun’du, kardeşinin göğsünü dürtüyordu. “Lanet özrü kabul et, kabul et hemen, kabul et!”

“Ben bir şey kabul etmiyorum.” Renkli saçlı yüzünde meydan okuyan bir ifadeyle söyledi.

ShiXun geri adım attı ve Kris’e baktı, o da sinirlenmişti. “Kabul etmiyor.” Kaybetmiş gibi kollarını kaldırmıştı.

“Yani böyle devam edeceksin? Aman tanrım!” Yifan saçlarını çekiştirdi. “Tanrı aşkına, o sadece aptal, aptal bir seks kasetiydi.”

“Benim için değil!” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Kardeşimi kullandın, afrodizyak etkisinde olan benim üzerimden avantaj sağladın! Benim için olduğunu sakın söyleme!”

“Tamam, çok abarttık, bunu fark ettik ve gerçekten üzgünüm.” ShiXun omzunu okşadı. “Sana bunu telafi edeceğiz.”

“Güven bana, ben senden çok öndeyim.” Sehun omzundaki ikizinin elini ittirdi. “Bir süre sevgilini görmezden gelmelisin.” Yifan’a söyledi.

Kris’in gözleri genişledi. “Ne yaptın?!”

“Tao’ya beni becermeye çalıştığını, her zaman beni taciz ettiğini ve bana dokunduğunu söyledim.” Sehun gözlerini kıstı.

“Hayır!”

“Evet!”

“HAYIR!”

“EVET!”

Kris kocaman gözlerle ve ağzı açık bir halde ShiXun’a bakarak yardım istiyordu.

“Yandın oğlum.” ShiXun ona sempatiyle baktı ve ikizine döndü. “Yani, iyi miyiz?” kardeşine gülümsedi ve çakması için havaya kaldırdı.

“Tabiki iyiyiz, sana idman yaptığın birkaç insanın toplu videosunu gönderdim.”

“Yani? İdman yaparken iyi görünüyorum.” Omuz silkti.

“Annemle.”

“O bir kere olmuştu!”

“Bende o bir kereyi videoya çekmiştim!”

“Öldüm ben! Sen benim ölümümsün!” ShiXun bağırdı ve kardeşinin göğsünü dürttü.

“Önemli değil. Çünkü sen zaten benim ölümüm oldum!”

“Siz gerçekten benim ölümümsünüz!” Kris Sehun’a sertçe bakıyordu.

“Pekala o zaman, ayarlandı. Şimdi herkes öldü!” bağırdı ve odasına gitti.

“Neden annenle idman yaptın?” Kris ShiXun’a sorduğunda, diğeri koluna yumruk atarak dudak büzdü.

******************************

Üç gün daha geçmişti. ShiXun bu saçmalıktan bıkmıştı. İnanılmaz derecede yalnız hissediyordu. Sehun ve ShiXun her zaman beraberlerdi. Her zaman beraber eğlenir, beraber üzülürlerdi ve şimdi ShiXun beraber uyumak istiyordu.

Ama Sehun’u üç gündür görmemişti.

Beklemeye karar verdi. Kardeşi hiçbir yerde yoktu, ev boş hissettiriyordu. O yüzden ShiXun bekledi. Gününü televizyonun önünde kapının açılmasını ve kardeşini görmeyi umarak geçirmişti.

Ama hiç gerçekleşmedi.

Sehun eve geldiğinde neredeyse güneş doğacaktı. Bedenini saran sıcaklıktan dolayı iç çekti, dışarıdaki dondurucu soğuktan çok farklıydı.

“Aptal.” Kardeşinin koltukta sere serpe horladığını görünce kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Sehun odasına gitti ve kapıyı kapatarak kilitledi. Pijamalarını giydi ve yatağa girerek uyumak için gözlerini kapattı.

Uyuyamadığı için yatakta dönüp durmayı bıraktığında sabah olmuştu.

Sehun iç çekti, gözlerini devirerek kalktı, battaniyeyi alarak oturma odasına gitti. Kardeşi aynı pozisyondaydı ve titriyordu.

“Aptal.” Tekrarladı ve ikizinin üzerini örterek alnını öptü.

Ama uzaklaşamadan bir el onu çekerek ShiXun’un yanına koltuğa düşmesine neden oldu. Diğeri ona sıkıca sarılmıştı.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun’un göğsünde hıçkırdı.

“Ne?”

“Bir daha yapmayacağım, çok özür dilerim. Ben sadece seninle birlikte olmak istedim ve senin altımda çok güzel görüneceğini düşündüm, seni ve beni böyle sonsuza kadar hissetmek istemiştim.  Lütfen bana artık kızma, iyi olacağım, söz ve-“

Sehun onu öptüğünde zırvalamasını kesmek zorunda kalmıştı.

“Ağlama, ağlamandan nefret ediyorum.” Sehun ona gülümseyerek yakalarıyla yaşlarını sildi. “Aptal.”

ShiXun burnunu çekti. “İyi miyiz?”

“Hayır.” Büyük olan burnunun ucunu öptü. “Telafi etmek için beni çokça becermek zorundasın.”

**************************

“Yaptığından sonra buraya adım atmaya nasıl cüret edersin!” Kris ofisinde bağırdı.

“Wow, sakinleş tatlım.” Sehun ikiziyle odaya girerken söyledi.

“Kıçımın sakinleşmesi! Tao bana son derece kızgın!”

“Onunla konuşmamıştım.”

“Ne?” Yifan bağırdı. “Yalancı, benimle konuşmuyor! Ona yalan söyledin!”

“Söylemedim.”

“O zaman, neden?”

“Onu görmezden geliyorsun, değil mi?”

Kris yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Oh tanrım.”

“Evet, sana bunu söylemek için geldim, şimdi hoşça kal.”

“Yah! Bana veda etme! Burada daha çok çalışmak zorundasın! Sen ve kardeşin!”

“Hyungumla olmayacaksa ben bir şey yapmak istemiyorum.” ShiXun ikizinin koluna sarılarak söyledi.

Kris’in gözleri genişlemişti ve yeniden bağıracaktı ama iç çekmeye karar vermişti. “Tamam.”

İkizler gülümsedi ve ofisten çıkacakken Sehun patronlarına döndü.

“Sanırım özrü kabul ediyorum.” Sehun parlak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Kris hırladı ve Sehun’a doğru bir kalem fırlattı ama kapı kapanmıştı ve gülüşmeler ofisi doldurdu.

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
